


Jack's Cabin

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Vexed_Wench for Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jack's Cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> Written for Vexed_Wench for Fandom Stocking 2013.

It was their first Christmas together and when Jack had suggested going away for Christmas Daniel hadn't been too sure.

But now he knew it had been the right idea.

Jack's cabin was the perfect place in winter. Cosy and warm, despite the thick snow outside and isolated from noisy neighbours, it was just what they needed.

They'd arrived late on Christmas Eve and had woken to a magical Christmas card land outside. After a late breakfast they'd gone for a long walk, had a snowball fight and built a snowman and, wet and exhausted, had gone back to the cabin, tired but happy and ready for dinner.

Now they were curled up in front of the crackling fire, with full stomachs and the best whiskey.

Yes. Daniel decided. Jack's cabin was the perfect place to spend Christmas.


End file.
